Sessona
by EdwardxElric01
Summary: A new demon has arrived on the scene. Sango and Miroku on their honeymoon? Naraku in love!
1. Chapter 1

"So that is the mighty Inuyasha?"

"Yes ma'am"

"Inuyasha?"

"What Kagome?"

"Do you feel as if we're being followed?"

"We have been for a few days now."

All of a sudden a lighting bolt struck right in front of them and formed into a wolf.

Inuyasha grabbed the butt of his sword and said, " Get out of my way! I'm not in the mood for this shit!"

"I assure you Lord Inuyasha, this is no shit." Inuyasha, Kagome, and Shippo turned to see that the owner of the voice was a young demon girl. She had dog ears and a tail. Her hair was the same color as Inuyasha's but with black tips.

"I am going to travel with you to fight Naraku."

"You're what!" yelled Inuyasha. "Who's inviting you?"

"I'm inviting myself. My reason is none of your concern. You will just have to trust me."

"Inuyahsa, I sense no evil aura around her, and she has no shards of the jewel."

"ARGGG!" screamed Inuyahsa. "Fine, but I'm going to keep a close eye on you." "Pleased to meet you. I'm Sessona, and that thunder wolf is named Wolfgang." Sessona snapped her fingers and Wolfgang disappeared and reappeared beside her.

"My name is Kagome, and that is Shippo. We were actually stopping at a village for a few days."

"Pleased to meet you, my name is Sessona."

"Kaede, we have returned!" Shippo yelled when he walked into the old Priestesses home. Then he ran out screaming and running up to Inuyasha's shoulder. "Sesshomaru is in there kneeling at Kaede's bed, and there's a kid in it."

Inuyasha rushed inside, sword drawn, "Why in the seven hells are you here!" Inuyasha yelled the question at his older brother.

"No need to yell, little brother. I have come to ask your mortal woman, Kagome, is it, a favor."

"What makes you think she'll help you?"

"Rin has fallen ill, and I was wondering if you could help her with your potions." Sesshomaru stood and looked at his little brother and Kagome.

"Of course I'll help. Wait outside, and you can come back in when I 'm finished. You two leave as well," Kagome said indicating Inuyasha and Shippo. Sesshomaru and Shippo obeyed.

"What are you doing? He's the bad guy!" Inuyasha yelled at Kagome.

"He may be the bad guy, but this is a helpless little girl that has done nothing to us. Now go outside."

"Fine." Inuyasha crossed his arms and walked out the door. "Where is Sessona?" Inuyasha asked Shippo.

"Playing with her thunder wolf up on the hill. Kaede is there with her. Can I leave you two alone long enough to play with them?" Shippo asked with his little arms crossed around his chest.

"Knock yourself out," Inuyasha replied. He looked up at the sky. "Scratch that. Get Kaede and Sessona and tell them that Naraku is here." Shippo obeyed and ran up the hill toward his targets. A minute later they all returned. "Kaede, Shippo, go inside and take care of Rin. Kagome get out here, now! Bring your bow and arrows." By the time he said his last sentence, he and Sesshomaru had their swords out, and Sessona had her claws longer, and Naraku hit the ground. Naraku smiled and looked up at the three dog demons.

"Well, well, well," Naraku said mockingly. "If it isn't the mutt siblings."


	2. Chapter 2

"I am an only child!"

"Now Sessona, why would I lie to you? Don't you wonder why you three like alike?"

"You're a lair!" Sessona yelled and leaped into the air. She made her nails grow longer, and her right hand went into Naraku's shoulder. Her left hand swung and hit under his chin, causing his baboo mask to fall off. She removed her nails from his shoulder and was about to go for his throat but stopped. "Why aren't you fighting back?" She waited for Naraku to answer, but he didn't.

Inuyasha and Sesshomaru were behind him ready to attack until Naraku leapt into the air and disappeared. Sesshomaru was in Sessona's face so fast that she almost fell over backwards.

"What the hell is your problem!" he asked in his calm smooth voice. "You could have killed him just then."

"I...I couldn't. I can't explain it. I just couldn't kill him." She bowed her head and tears came to her eyes.

"Don't talk to her like that Sesshomaru," Kagome commanded him. "Man, I wish I could just tell you to 'sit'"

"KAGOME!" Inuyasha screamed at her. Kagome slowly turned around, and Inuyasha jumped up and got in her face. "Did you forget what happens when you say that word? Are you that stupid? Hey, where'd Sessona go?"

Later that day: Shippo was standing by the door of Keade's hut. "Night has fallen, and still she has not returned. I think we should go look for her. Go on Inuyasha." Shippo looked up at Inuyasha with pleading eyes.

"Alright, I'll go." As soon as Inuyasha walked out of the hut, screaming was heard. He starting running at full speed, leaving everyone in the dust. Then a blur went by his head, and he knew it was Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru was beside a fallen Sessona in no time.

"Get them away from me!" Sessona screamed. "Thier hurting me!" Sesshomaru, for the first time, had a look of sympathy for Sessona.

"I don't see anyone," Sesshomaru told her, and then Inuyasha appeared.

"What's wrong with her?" he asked.

"She says somebody is hurting her." Sesshomaru bent down and picked Sessona up and said, "I think we should take her back to the old Priestess' home." While running, they ran into Kagome and Shippo. Sesshomaru kept running, but Inuyasha stopped to carry them. While running, he explained what he knew. When they got there, Sesshomaru was standing outside, arms crossed and head down.

"Is she better?" Inuyasha asked.

"She has calmed down. She's resting right now," Sesshomaru informed them, still hanging his head. "Your old Priestess isn't here. She's at a different village." Just then Sessona began screaming again. Sesshomaru's head shot up and everyone ran inside.

Kagome gasped. "Do you see them? They're hurting her."

"I don't see anything," the demons told her at the same time. "What's hurting her?" they said again at the same time.

'They can't see them!' Kagome thought. Kagome couldn't believe it! They couldn't see what was hurting Sessona.

"Take me away from them!" screamed Sessona.

Sesshomaru picked her up and said, "I run the fastest. I'll take her somewhere. Kagome, tell everyone what you saw. I'll get Sessona to tell me later." Nobody argued, and Sesshomaru ran like the wind into the rising sun, but when he got to the edge of the forest he was thrown backwards, and Sessona was floating in the air. Everyone watched her and some of the black of her hair turned silvery white.

"I thought her hair looked different." Shippo said to everyone. Then a lighting bolt came down beside Sessona, and Wolfgang appeared. "I also thought somebody was missing."

Everyone ran over to the unconscious Sessona. Wolfgang lay beside his sleeping master and told everyone, "Do not move her. She is fine and only sleeping."

"What was that all about?" Inuyasha asked.

"Every full moon she loses her Wiccan powers and I disappear. I am with her to keep threatening spirits away from her. So when it's a full moon, I cannot protect her, and she gets attacked by the spirits."

"But we didn't see anything. Only Kagome did." Shippo told Wolfgang.

"Are you a priestess?"

"I am the reincarnation of one."

"Then that is why you can see the horrible spirits. Also because you are a priestess, you can keep the spirits away from my young master. Will you take the responsibility for her safety when I disappear?" Wolfgang asked, and Kagome nodded. "Thank all of you for trying to keep her safe. I saw everything and I am very grateful. You all may go to sleep now. I will watch her from here." They all did what they were told.

In the morning Inuyasha and Sesshomaru were the first ones up. Sesshomaru was the first to break the silence, "Do you believe she is really our sister?"

"Seems like it. The only difference is that she has a tail. She has the same hair as us and my ears. It's just a little hard to believe that she could be our sister. Anyway, it's time to wake every body up and get moving. You're leaving, right?"

"Not if she is my sister. I'll stay to protect her. You don't think that I'm going to leave her with you, do you? You'll likely get her killed."

"I protect Kagome and everyone else, don't I? One more won't hurt anything," Inuyasha yelled at his brother. "Master Naraku, what is wrong?" Kagura asked her master.

"Nothing Kagura, just go away somewhere. I do not feel like talking to the likes of you."

Kagura turned around the corner but stayed close so she could listen to her master's thoughts. Hopefully he was so distracted that he couldn't sense her aura. Apparently so, "Why did I frezze up? I had a chance to kill all of them but when I saw her face, I couldn't do anything. What is wrong with me? What am I feeling? Sessona, what did you do to me?"

Sessona hurt my master. How? I'll kill her for what's she's done." Kagura took a feather out of her hair and it grow is big it could hold about three people, and she flew away.

"Why are they looking at each other as if they will kill each other?" Sessona asked Kagome and Shippo.

"They don't exactly get along very well with each other. Normally they would have torn each other apart by now. So right now, Shippo and I are thankful."

Sessona sniffed the air and ran past Sesshomaru and Inuyasha. Both boys followed her to see what was wrong. "It's that Monk! He has a woman, and he was asking me to carry his child! Good thing I told him hell no."

Inuyasha looked at Sessona with a confused look on his face. Then he looked up to see what she was talking about. He saw Miroku walking beside a huge fire cat and Sango on the back of it. His eyes wided. SANGO WAS PREGANT!


	3. Chapter 3

Shippo ran up to Sango and Miroku. He jumped on Kirara's back and faced towards Sango. He started rubbing her belly and asked, "Why are you so big?"

"I have a baby in me Shippo." Shippo jumped back and held the hand that was touching her stomach. "Did you feel anything?" Shippo's mouth was wide opened and he nodded. "That was the baby kicking."

Inuyasha and Sesshomaru ran up to Miroku and pushed him against a tree.

"You asked Sessona to bear your child? You have Sango!" Inuyasha yelled.

"Who is Sessona and will you two please let me go." Miroku did a double take at Sesshomaru.

"That is not important at the moment. You asked her to bear your childeren." Sesshomaru told the Monk and pointed to Sessona.

"Oh, her. Yes I did, but that was before I asked Sango to marry me. Happy? Your not going to be traveling with us, are you?"

"I have to protect my little sister. I just have to go get Rin and Jaken." Sesshomaru then took off towards the forest and dissapeared.

"Where is Sesshomaru going Inuyasha?" Sessona asked.

"The bastard will be back. But we should get going to find Naraku."

"There they are Kanna. Are you aready?"  
"Yes little sister Kagura. Let's go down and take their souls."

Kagura then landed her gaint feather behind a building and it went back to normal size. They waited until they could sense that Inuyasha and the gang was almost past them then they stepped out from their hiding place. Inuyasha whipped out his Tatsaga but Sessona just stepped in his way. She turned and gave the gang a quick smile and said, "I'll take care of this." Then she leaped into the air and grew her nails longer and charged them. The two sisters were so in shock that they couldn't move. Sessona brought her hands up to shoulder level and one hand went through Kagura's neck. The other was above Kanna's head. "Damn, your short." Then Sessona put her nails through the top of Kanna's head. She reliesed her nails from her hands and they were stuck in their targets. Sessona turned around to see everyone staring at her with mouths and eyes wide opened. "What?"

"You couldn't have done that with Naraku?" Inuyasha asked.

"Please don't bring that memory up at the moment. We should be going because they will wake soon."

"But you killed them, or does you claws just put victims to sleep?" Kagome asked.

"No they do kill. It's just that they have no hearts so they can not die. To kill them we either have to kill Naraku or find their hearts that he has taken. Cutting their heads off dosen't work either, he will just put them back on. Now may we go?"

"Wait!" Shippo yelled and everybody turned towards him. He ran up to where Kanna was lieing and kicked in her mirror until pieces were surrounding his feet. "Done."

"She is strong master Sesshomaru."

"Yes, Jaken. She would do well to be on ourside and not Inuyasha's."

"Are you scared off her my lord."

"Rin! You stupid little girl. Lord Sesshomaru is scared of nothing." Sesshomaru turned Jaken to his face and hit him.

"Never call Rin stupid when she is clearly more smarter than you!" Sesshomaru stood up straight and Jaken cowered in fear. "But no Rin, I am not scared of her. I bare no feelings what so every."

Rin looked up at her master and said, "If you don't mind my lord, you just did."  
Sesshomaru just looked away and started walking towards the Inu-gang.

"What took you so long Sesshomaru?" Sessona asked.

"I had business to tend to before I returned. Are we going to the next village or not. Rin is tired and, incase you forgot, sick."

"What do you think?" Inuyasha said to him mockingly.

"He is not worth the trouble for your energy master Sesshomaru." said Jaken.

Inuyasha ran over to Jaken and started pounded him on the head. Sesshomaru just walked past and picked up Rin.

When they got to the next village Sesshomaru suddenly asked, "Which room will Rin be staying in?"

"With us girls." Sango told him and took Rin from his arms. "Follow the boys and you will be sleeping there unless you want to sleep outside. Come girls, this little one is bond to pass out at any moment."

When they got to their room Sessona walked right up to Sango. "What is your problem with Sesshomaru? He has done nothing to you."

"He is an evil man who once was in league with Naraku. He has no feelings. He will kill anything, anyone."

"Apparently he does have some sort of feelings. He feels hatered and love."

Sango stood and started laughing while walking to her bed. "Love? Tell me Sessona, you barly know the guy. Whom does he love?"

Sessona walked behind Sango and turned her around. "Do you not see in his eyes what I see when he looks at that little girl? When he looks at her you can tell that he doesn't care about anything else in this damned world. Sesshomaru, Sango, is in love with Rin."


	4. Chapter 4

"I'm sorry that we have failed you again my lord." Kagura bowed down to Naraku while Kanna waited outside.

Naraku paced around the room. "How could you have failed me when I didn't send you out? I do not what that girl dead just yet. Never, and I mine never, do anything without running it past me first. I have to go out for some air, stay here and watch the place." With that Naraku walked out and disappeared into the setting fog.

"He is not pleased with us. Tell me little sister, what made you want to kill that girl?"

"I do not know Kanna. She did something that hurt Naraku and it pissed me off. I just don't know why."

"You love him."

"Love? How can I feel love without a heart?"

"You have a heart. Just not inside of you. It still feels what your brain wants it to feel just as if it was still inside of you."

Sessona and the girls walked outside of the inn and stretched with relaxation. Sessona spotted Inuyasha and ran up to him.

"Good morning Inuyasha, Miroku, and Shippo. Where is Sesshomaru?

Before anybody could answer Sango started yelling, "Miroku! My water has broken."

"What a glorious morning. Kagome, get Sango back to her bed. I'm going to be a father!" Miroku gave quick hugs to Inuyasha and Sessona and ran to be by Sango's side."

"I'm really happy for him. I'm going to go look for Sesshomaru. I'll be back shortly."  
"Sessona, I really don't want you to go off by yourself." Inuyasha told his little sister. "Please just stay here. Sesshomaru will return seen enough."  
"I also want to look around the village. Don't worry. Shippo, do you want to go with me?"

"Sure." Shippo jumped into Sessona's opened arms and turned towards Inuyasha, "We shall return shortly."

Sessona and Shippo walked around the forest and started picking flowers for Sango, Miroku, and their new child. About a half hour in the forest they came to a river. They watched ducks and fish for about 5 minutes when Sessona jumped up.

"So what's your story with wanting to kill Naraku?" Shippo asked.

"He killed my mother and placed a curse on me." A few minutes or silence and Sessona started looking around.

"What's the matter Sessona?"

"I smell Naraku. Hurry and go get Inuyasha and anyone else who can come."

"What about you?"

"I can handle myself. Now go!" Shippo did as he was told and Naraku appeared before Sessona. Sessona expanded her nails and bared her teeth at Naraku. "What do you want?"

"I wanted to see you. You have done something to me and I want to know what it is."

"I have no clue what your talking about."

Naraku went closer to Sessona but she did not move at all. They were now face to face, "You make me want to do something I have never thought I would want to do." Without thinking Naraku threw a arm around Sessona's waist and pulled her towards him. She did not resist, only stared into his eyes. Naraku then put his lips to hers. Time seemed to stop, then just as suddenly it happened it stopped. "I could've killed you just then and vise versa."

"I knew that you wouldn't." A arrow flew between them and Inuyasha, Sesshomaru, Shippo, and Kagome appeared.

"I guess this is my time to go. But before I do." Naraku put his arm once again around Sessona's waist and pulled her close. "This one is coming with me." Miasma started spearding and Sessona past out.

"Damn it. Let her go Naraku!" Inuyasha demanded.

"We can't stand here and argue. We must go, now." Sesshomaru told Inuyasha and they all turned and ran back to Kaede's.

When they got there Inuyasha started pounding on the walls. "Damn it, damn it, damn it. We should've stopped him."

"But we could not and you know it. This is why I can beat you. You charge right in without thinking first."

"Do you want to take this outside Sesshomaru?" Sesshomaru stood up as if to take the challenge. Kagome hurried and put herslf between the two steaming brothers.

"This is no time to be fighting. We will go look for her when Miroku and Sango don't need us. Is that ok?"  
"I can do as I please. None of you are my concern. My main concern right now is the safety of my little sister. Have fun Inuyasha, while you stay and take care of these humans." Sesshomaru walked out the door with Jaken and Rin right behind him.

"She's waking up my lord." As Sessona's view started to come too she could see Kanna rise and leave the room leaving only herself and Naraku.

"Where have you broughten me?"  
"To my castle. You will stay here until I have figured out why I can not kill you, and why I fill different around you."

"What makes you think that you can keep me here?" Sessona asked while rising to her elbows. Naraku knelled in front of her and crawled on top of her.

"Because I know that you will not leave." With that he started kissing her and she fell back down and put her arms around his neck. Kagura stood in shock and walked out the door to a little pond where Kanna was standing.

"I can not believe this."

"Seeing is beliving little sister. They are in love. Love at first sight as some may call it."

"THIS CAN NOT BE!" Kagura yelled. "I will killl her for taking Naraku from me."

"How could she have taken Naraku if he was never yours to begin with?"


	5. Chapter 5

Before Sessona wanted to open her eyes, she first wanted to feel what she was touching, just incase. Her hand was over a stomach, she knew that for sure. She lay there and felt fur, she also felt a stomach go up and down at a slow steady pace. When she knew for sure that the figure was asleep, she opened her eyes and turned her head. Sessona sighed with relief when she saw that the fur was attached to Wolfgang. As she started to slowly rise, Wolfgang picked up his head. "I thought you was going to sleep forever."

"No, not me." Sessona said with a giggle. "Were am I anyway?"

"You're at the village you told us to go to to find Naraku's castle. Everybody has been worried about you, but I think Inuyasha and Sesshomaru have been worried even more than me, if that's possible."

"Not even close. You've known me longer than them. Speaking of everybody, where are they?"

"I saw them outside last. Shall we go see them?"

"Yeah." Sessona looked down at her feet and lowered her voice, "I have to tell them something important anyway." With that they both got up and walked out into the village. They looked all around but couldn't find them. Wolfgang turned towards the innkeeper who was standing outside watering plants.

"Do you know where three demons, two humans, and a weird dressed human went?"

"They said something about a baboon." The keeper turned around to see who he was talking to but saw nobody there. Sessona was on Wolfgangs back, and they were running so fast that everything went by in a blur.

"You don't think that was Naraku, do you Wolfgang?"

"I'm not so sure. It might have been." Wolfgang stopped and sniffed the air. "They're coming towards us." And sure enough the gang stopped in front of them.

"You're finally up!" Shippo yelled jumping on Wolfgang's back to hug Sessona. Shippo jumped back quickly. "You smell like Naraku. Didn't you have a bath over there when he took you?" Sessona looked down and nodded. "Then why do you still..." Shippo was thrown aside by Inuyasha and Sesshomaru and they both picked Sessona off Wolfgang's back.

"What did he do to you?" they both asked.

"He didn't do anything to you, did he?" Sesshomaru asked.

"If he touched you..." Inuyasha replied.

"No, you guys. He didn't do anything wrong, but I do have something you to tell you." Inuyasha and Sesshomaru looked at her confused and sorry looks on their faces at the same time. "Because I am part Wiccan I can call to my mother and see her image in any form of nature. She told me..." Sessona took a deep breath and said very fast, "She said that you are my brothers."

"We talked about that last night; we did think that you are our sister." Sesshomaru told her.

"And we're glad you are." Inuyasha added. "Are you alright?" He asked noticing she was looking down at her feet.

"I'm fine. I just want to take a long bath, though."

"I'll go with her, Inuyasha." Kagome said. "Come on, Sessona."


End file.
